


He Could Do This

by hunters_retreat



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: December Drabble Days, Kink, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9144898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: He felt himself grounded in Logan’s voice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [ December Drabble Days](http://hunters-retreat.livejournal.com/539575.html). The prompt from [](http://daria234.livejournal.com/profile)[daria234](http://daria234.livejournal.com/) was Alec/Logan afraid to ask for a kink.  This sort of turned into something a little different but I think you'll like it anyway :P

 

“We don’t have to do this,” Logan whispered.

Alec let out a deep breath.  “I want this.  I trust you.”

“Whenever you say the word, I’ll stop.”

It wasn’t like Alec couldn’t break the ropes if he needed to.  It was something Logan enjoyed and it seriously turned Alec on when they’d talked about it.  He just couldn’t handle the restraint when Logan tied him to the bed.  He started to panic and flashed back to Manticore.

“Amazing,” Logan whispered in his ear.

He felt himself grounded in Logan’s voice.   

“I love you.”

In his love.  He could do this.


End file.
